


Beautiful

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackpool fic. </p><p>Just wishin' and hopin'</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Travel to Blackpool had begun the day after the results show and yet, as they sought the rooms they were in, it was clear someone had booked rooms not by gender, since they would have no estimate, but as one room for each pair. Whilst normally this would not be an issue, things had begun to bubble up between Anton and Katie. Anton had been as sweet as usual but he had sensed that same, familiar, fear he held. They had been so close to an accidental kiss once or twice in the season and, by now, neither of them could hide it. Katie continued to present a united front when they were seen together but had begun to slightly pull away. The room had been, thankfully, big and both of them had a bed, a double bed each. All the same Katie had looked at Anton with undisguised emotion when the door shut behind them. 

"This cannot happen... not now, not here... not yet."

Her words shook and she sighed, breaking off, moving away to the bathroom and adding. 

"I'm going down to the pool..."

Anton had smiled, waiting, giving her time to change and go down before following. He knew nobody else would be looking and she would have time to herself in the pool before he joined her. He had changed his own outfit, a t-shirt and surf shorts instead of the usual skintight clothing he would have used. He had a feeling she would bolt if she expected what he wanted to do. 

The pool was silent as he entered, Katie swimming laps and clearly ignoring him for as long as possible. He had smiled, just waiting, she could never really ignore him for too long. 

Eventually, as he had expected, since they would be alone for the rest of the evening, she had given in, emerging from the pool, hair falling in damp curls that simply made her look all the more beautiful, her incredibly lithe body flattered by what was one of the most skimpy bikini sets. She had looked away, and down, seeming to blush as she realized just how naked she was in front of him. He, however, had smiled, watching as she came closer, noting the slight slip and catching her before she could fall, dragging her into his lap, laughing slightly as she buried her face in his neck, laughter turning her flush al the brighter, her smile finally returning to her face. 

Silence had fallen between them as she looked at him, her eyes bright with what seemed to be nerves. He had smiled, letting her consider her next move, smiling when she finally let her hands come to rest on his shoulders, adjusting her position so she was more straddling him and leaning to kiss him, her kiss turning almost demanding as his hands slid up her sides then up, under her bikini and teasing, the sharp intake of breath she took rewarded by his continued teasing, She had tried, for a while, to resist his attractive smile and sweet manner but now, with the way he touched her and looked at her, she couldn't ignore it anymore. Her hands ran up under his shirt, pushing it off over his head and letting him remove her own top, neither stopping to think even as they gave in to the never-ending lust they had felt. The sounds of people outside had jolted them away from one another and Anton smiled, letting Katie steal his shirt as they headed back up to their room. 

Anton had waited just long enough for the door to close and lock before he moved to kiss Katie again, neither of them stopping to think as they shed the clothes again, Anton smiling as the last of Katie's clothing dropped away. She was blushing but seemed content to let him do as he wished. Anton's hands had moved back over her breasts and lower, pulling her leg around his waist even as his hand slipped lower, teasing her to arch until he was ready to push in, silencing the first cry as he began to set a pace. Katie's eventual release brought tears and Anton could not stop himself kissing them away, his hands tucking hair out of her eyes. 

"So beautiful."

The words were whispered against her lips before he kissed her, pulling her lower lip between his teeth lightly, drawing another ragged moan even as he slipped confidently to his knees. Katie had sensed what was happening just early enough to help him lift her left leg over his shoulder, his lips and fingers drawing her ever closer to a second release. They continued together, neither choosing a position, just following what they felt, until eventually Anton picked her up, carrying her to the bed and settling her there to curl against her, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. 

"So... I should swim more often?"

Katie's teasing words brought laughter before he kissed her again, pulling her against his side all the more snugly. 

"You should definitely wear that bikini more often."


End file.
